got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Feelin' Good
Feelin' Good (Hangul: 느낌이 좋아) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the third track from their fourth mini album MAD. It also appears on their first repackage album MAD: Winter Edition as the sixth track. Audio Spotify Lyrics Woo~ lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 잠들 수 없어 lyrics|JB|JB}}/ 꿈에서도 너를 그려 baby |Rom = Woo~ lyrics|JB|JB}}/ jamdeul su eopseo lyrics|JB|JB}}/ kkumeseodo neoreul geuryeo baby |Eng = Woo~ Oh~ Wouo~ You make me feel real good Dadaradada dadaradada At the moment our eyes met oh my god I want to see your beauty a little closer I don’t want to lose you sight Naturally I follow you, take me with you I’m trying to gather your pieces that’s scattered inside of me – Uncommon feelings are spread in me You are even more spreading inside of me mildly Don’t hide yourself. You are beautiful. Fill me inside Somewhat I feel good I just like this moment that I’m with you You make me touched Beautiful wonderful Even I close my eyes, I can’t sleep I picture you even in my dream baby Come sweetly And dive in my arms. I want to have you Every bit of you is moistly permeating into me and embrace me You look fine. Feels so good I want to satisfy you yeah You bet I would Before I notice, I follow your eyes Wherever I go, I see you Is this a dream or real? Am I still alive? I feel like I’m in heaven Bring me back to life. I can’t stand anymore Come to me I can’t live without you I’m trying to gather your pieces that’s scattered inside of me – Uncommon feelings are spread in me You are even more spreading inside of me mildly Don’t hide yourself. You are beautiful. Fill me inside Somewhat I feel good I just like this moment that I’m with you You make me touched Beautiful wonderful Even I close my eyes, I can’t sleep I picture you even in my dream baby Come sweetly And dive in my arms. I want to have you Every bit of you is moistly permeating into me and embrace me Thinking about you, I can’t sleep tonight Counting stars, my heart is going for you I imagine you oh baby. Please be my dream Yeah feelin’good Oh baby you look just fine If it’s possible, can you slip your 8 digit numbers to me? Then it’ll be all good. You are small but your atmosphere is good mood I don’t need anything like expensive skirts and high heels I don’t need anything like a thick makeup and fragrances Your voice that makes my heart pumping Is all I need (Oh~) Somewhat I feel good I just like this moment that I’m with you You make me touched Beautiful wonderful Even I close my eyes, I can’t sleep I picture you even in my dream baby Come sweetly And dive in my arms. I want to have you Every bit of you is moistly permeating into me and embrace me Come sweetly And dive in my arms. I want to have you Every bit of you is moistly permeating into me and embrace me }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:MAD Category:MAD: Winter Edition Category:Discography Category:Songs